


Birthday with a twist

by tellingtales



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pie, birthday au, castiel birthday, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellingtales/pseuds/tellingtales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sighed, it had been an awful birthday. His mother, being his mother, was running around demanding things to be done, not doing anything herself. She had even shouted at Anna – his sister – to do the cooking while she mingled with Castiel’s dad’s side of the family. And his dad being his dad, just sat there in his armchair judging everyone. It hadn’t gotten better when his best friend, Sam, and boyfriend, Dean, said that they couldn’t come and celebrate.</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>But Castiels Birthday doesn't end like he thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday with a twist

Castiel sighed, it had been an awful birthday. His mother, being his mother, was running around demanding things to be done, not doing anything herself. She had even shouted at Anna – his sister – to do the cooking while she mingled with Castiel’s dad’s side of the family. And his dad being his dad, just sat there in his armchair judging everyone. It hadn’t gotten better when his best friend, Sam, and boyfriend, Dean, said that they couldn’t come and celebrate.

….

But at least now he was alone in his room with one of his favourite books. Dean had gotten it as a joke present for Castiels birthday, the first birthday they spent together as a couple. But Castiel had loved the book and now he read it every year around his birthday. He and Dean had been a couple for four years and Castiel still remembered the day he told his parents he was gay. They hadn’t taken it lightly and Castiel had ended up sleeping at Sam and Dean’s house. His parents had come around and asked him to come back. He did end up going back, although he did like it more at his boyfriend’s. Castiel was mad at his parents so he had taken home Dean more often than he used to just to rub his relationship in his parents faces.

…..

Castiel heard a soft knocking at his windowsill. He put down the book he was reading and walked up to the window and pulled away the curtains. He could see a smiling Dean at the other side and Castiel smiled back and opened the window.

“Hello” He said.

“Hi” Dean grinned.

“What are you doing here?” Castiel climbed out the window and hugged Dean.

“What? I don’t get to wish my boyfriend happy birthday?” Dean welcomed the hug Castiel gave him.

“I didn’t say that, but Sam told me you couldn’t make it.” Castiel broke the hug and kissed Dean. He had wished for a birthday kiss when he blew out the candles on his birthday cake.

“Well I told my dad to suck it and that I was going to see my boyfriend for his birthday. I ran out the house and drove here. I may or may not have stolen his car, so dad wont be happy about that.” Dean smiled and kissed him back. Castiel smiled against Dean’s mouth.

“Castiel come out here and help.” Castiel heard his mom call for him.

“urgh, no, why me?” Castiel complained with a soft voice only Dean could hear. And buried his head on Deans shoulder. He felt Dean’s warm breath on his neck as he let out a small laugh.

“Dean it’s not funny” Dean just looked at him and smiled.

“Run away with me for the day.”

“Don’t joke about stuff like that.” Castiel said grumpy and turned to climb in again.

“I’m not.”

“Your not what?”

“Joking. I’m not joking Cas, lets go now.”

“Yes.” Was the only thing Castiel could say.

“We can ride in baby.” Dean said taking the keys out of his pocket and shaking them.

They could hear Castiel’s mom open the bedroom door but they didn’t stop, they just ran.

…..

Dean stopped outside a diner and turned to Castiel and smiled.

“What do you think about stopping for some pie?” He said.

“Sex afterwards if you buy me some.” Castiel said and laughed at Dean’s raised eyebrows. “You should know me by now Dean Winchester.” Castiel kissed Dean and then they walked into the diner to get pie. Apple-pie was their favourite, and today they shared one with whipped cream on top.

…..

When they were done Dean said there was one place more he wanted to take Castiel but he said it was a surprise. Castiel didn’t like surprises on his birthday from the surprise birthday party that had embarrassed him one year and Dean knew that. Castiel made him promise that it wasn’t a birthday party then he put on the blindfold Dean handed him.

….

“Are we there yet?” Castiel asked when they had travelled for a bit.

“Yeah actually we are, but don’t take off the blindfold.” Dean responded.

He could hear Dean getting out of the car and soon after that Dean helped him out of the car too. Dean led him to the front of the car and then kissed him.

“You can take it of now,” he said. When Castiel took of the blindfold he looked into the forest green eyes that he loved.

“So what’s the surprise?” Castiel asked.

“Well…” Was Dean’s answer while he motioned for Castiel to look at the view. It was a magical place, up on a hill where you could see all of town and the sun was on it’s way down.

“Dean it’s beautiful up here.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” Dean responded.

"You’re so cliché Dean Winchester," Castiel took one look at him and they started laughing. They kissed and cuddled on the hood of the Impala while they waited for the sun to hit the horizon.

…..

“Dean.” Dean turned away from looking at the sunset and right into Castiels blue eyes.

“Yes?”

“This has been one of the best birthdays ever.” Dean smiled and kissed Castiel on his lips.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“What about the birthday your mom walked in on us? I thought that was kind of a special moment.” Castiel hit Dean on his upper arm and smiled.

“For the record we had the cover up to our chins so she didn’t see anything.” Castiel said.  
They continued watching the sun leave behind the horizon but still leaving its beautiful colours on the sky.

….

“What do you say we head home?” Dean asked when they had watched the stars for a while.

“When I get home I will be in so much trouble.” Castiel answered.

“Yes, but it was worth it, wasn’t it?”

“Of course" He smiled "Dean?“

“Yeah Cas?”

“I love you”

Dean smiled, “I love you too angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings but if someone thinks there should be warnings on this, please tell me so it won't trigger anyone. :D
> 
> Well this is my first work and I wasn't sure I wanted to post it because it was only ment to be a birthday present for a friend so yeah. But yeah ok so here it is, hope u enyoyed it ^_^.
> 
> And thank you Sweet_Tangerine for correcting my English <3.!!


End file.
